Unconditional Love Vampire Diaries Style
by dracoqueen
Summary: Events leading up to and following Silas's awakening


UNCONDITIONAL LOVE - Vampire Diaries Style

BY DRACOQUEEN

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, THAT BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR FR THE POPULAR

BOOK SERIES. I'M JUST A FAN !

CH 1 - SILAS'S RELEASE

Katherine Petrova ran towards the cave that held Silas within it. She had avoided all the traps that

the island had. She beat Elena's posse to the location. The man that was on her shoulders lightly moaned

but Katherine briefly stopped and compelled him unconscious again. This man would not be missed. He was

a serial killer that made most killers look tame. He would be a sacrifice if the situation called for it

and Katherine had a feeling that it would come to that.

Katherine Pierce had become quite the changed woman. She no longer was a cold, and manipulative woman. She did

do some manipulation to a certain degree. Love had changed her. Katherine no longer had to run from the fear that

was Niklaus Michaelson. Love only stuck her three times..four to be honest. She didn't count the coward that claimed

to love her, impregnate her, turn around and marry her best friend and cousin Isabel. Elijah Michaelson was the first

even though they didn't go into a romantic relationship. He made her feel alive and challenged her in many ways. She did

feel betrayted when she learned about the sacrifice. The Salvators were the other two loves of her life. Damon had the sex

appeal and confidence that drew her in. Stefan had the softer side to her and the romantic ideals and innocence brought

her back to simpler times when she was human before she was impregnated. It wasn't easy when it came t choosing which

Salvatore brother to love. It wasn't that she liked playing them both and was a plain boring b**ch. It was like fate

was punishing her by making her incapable to chose after all the bad things she did. There was a song that made her

think of their relationship. Both had their faults and insecurities but they made each other better. Any fight they

had would be worked out and ended in passionate make up sex !

_Oh no, did I get too close oh?_

_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

_All your insecurities_

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are unworthy_

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through this storm I would_

_I'd do it all because I love you, I love you_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart, and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart, and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart_

_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me?_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_And there is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_I will love you unconditionally_

It was after Stephan had broken from Klaus's compel and after the Michaelson ball that she was free from running and love

was again in her life. Elijah Michaelson came back in her life. She made it clear in their newly formed relationship that

she made bad decisions and to not think of the human that she was back in the day. She was who she was and would try and

be a better person. Elijah agreed and they both enjoyed the endless love and passion that lit that harmlessly burned them

inside. He made her a better person and balanced her out. Katherine did the same when it came to Elijah. He was more

loose, laughed more and expressed his love to everyone who knew them. Klaus wasn't happy when he learned of the

relationship but backed off when Elijah convinced him of his loyalty and would fight by his side when he needed help.

They would of course need space from him and do their own thing but BOTH Katherine and Elijah would come to his aide when

needed.

Katherine and Elijah both had come just in time to save Kol from the Gilbert's plan to kill him. Katherine knocked both

the Gilberts unconscious and Elijah dragged Kol out of the house. He was spelled to stay at Elijah's house in England while

the Silas thing was settled. Elena's group and Rebecca had no idea of where Kol was or that she had beat them to Silas'

cave.

Back to the present time, Katherine had located the cave and was quick to avoid the traps laid for anyone that dared to

release Silas. after what seemed like a tense and long journey to the body, she finally reached Silas. She took a knife from

her boot and sliced open the prisoner's throat. She leaned the man over Silas's throat and grabbed the elixar that was the

cure. Once the body was drained, Silas shakily stood up and Katherine threw him a couple bags of blood.

"I thought you would need more blood. Thousands of years makes one very thirsty" Katherine smirked.

"Thank you for freeing me young lady," Silas said after draining the blood bags. "What is it that you want in return?"

"I understand what led you to your previous circumstances. Love is a tricky thing and can lead to decisions that can

piss a lot of people off."

"How do you know this?" Silas questioned as his body revealed his true appearance.

Katherine was shocked. Never in her life could she think that there was another doppleganger than her original

predecessor. No wonder why she was first drawn to Stefan. Her soul and yes Vampires still had souls, recognized

her original doppleganger's love.

"I have come to ask for your help. Like you, I would do anything for love and would ask that once you drink the

cure, you give me and 8 others the cure of immortality and become human again. In addition, we have found your

love who isn't dead. Your ex-fiancée made her vessel to the other side. She's with my love in New York,

recovering and is safe-"

Silas sped to her side and hugged her and spun around in circles, thanking her for both finding both him and

his bride Juliana. Silas let her down after a minute and agreed to her plea. He wasn't interested in

destroying all immortals, he just wanted to be with his bride. He was genuine in what he agreed with Katherine.

Once he was reunited with Juliana and was mortal and had his warlock powers back, he would deal with his jilted

ex-fiancée so that everyone would be safe. He would be free to love Juliana and start a family with her; now that

she was alive and well.

They both made their way out of the cave once Silas drank the cure and left Elena's camp a message written on paper.

It said that Silas was free and he would meet them at a certain time and place in regards to the cure, Silas

promised no tricks and would talk to them about the cure. Katherine talked more about why she wanted the cure for

herself and 8 other people. She wanted to redeem herself for all the wrong doings of her past actions. She

wanted Damon, Elena, Rebecca and a few other people the gift of mortality and ability to have children and grow

old with their significant others. Silas appreciated what Katherine had revealed. What one does for love is

endless and sometimes crazy.

Katherine got out of the cab in New York and stepped in front of Katherine and Elijas home. It was a beautiful home

on 247 Central Park West in New York City. It was built in 1887 by William Noble, the home had 10,745 square feet,

and it was a magnificent architectural masterpiece juxtaposes historic prewar details with contemporary splendor.

The parlor floor boasts a double height ceiling and a glass and steel staircase crowned by a domed skylight flooding

the home with light. From the third floor on, the staircase follows a "Guggenheim" sweep allowing the owner additional

walls for displaying art. This unique home has 6 levels, which can also be accessed by elevator, plus a finished

lower level with a 60' fresh water pool and home gym. There are 5 large bedrooms, 6 baths, 2 half baths, 2 offices,

and a master bedroom floor with Central Park views, wonderfully large dressing area, spa like bathroom and terrace.

The professional chef's kitchen and dining room open onto a Zen-like bamboo garden. The roof terrace has sweeping

park views.

Katherine gave Silas a tour of the home before ending the tour in Elijah's office where he and Juliana sat with Elijah

behind the desk and Juliana sitting on the chaise lounge. Silas and Juliana ran into each other's arms and into a passionate

kiss that poured all their love into it. Elijah and Katherine left the office with Silas briefly telling them t=he would

speak with them later.

Katherine assured Elijah of Silas' promise and Elijah whisked her off to their master bedroom. He felt that the few days

was enough for her to be away from him and they made love.

-END CHAPTER

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I think that even though he went about it the wrong way, Kol shouldn't

have died, that the party found some other way to find Silas. I wanted to skip past the parts that led up to Silas' cave.

I wanted for the better part of Katherine to be more known. That Elijah did make her a better person and see her for who

she was now and not the 1500's Katerina. I wanted to have Katherine avoid using Jeremy as a sacrifice and use someone

else. I do know that people can go to the extreme for love and be who they want to be with. Any love is hard and both

parties must compromise and grow together in a healthy way. I want a happier ending for all of the characters. This is

how I'm coupling the characters up if most haven't guessed. They will be mentioned in the next few chapters.

Katherine-Elijah

Rebecca-Stefan

Damon-Elena

Jeremy-Anna

Caroline-Klaus

Tyler-?

Bonnie-Kol


End file.
